


How Dare You!!!

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Pregnant Magnus Bane, alec is a bit of a jerk, maryse did not get deruned, maryse is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: For Lovemalec on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	1. Maryse's Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lovemalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/gifts).



> prompt: 
> 
> "can.we make a Alec discover that Magnus is pregnant and react very bad...but Maryse is their to put some sens in him ?"

Of all the things that could’ve broken their relationship, announcing his pregnancy was not one of them.

 

Magnus was……devastated.

 

Was devastated the right word in this situation? He had fucked up badly. He had wrapped his arms around himself and opened a portal. He needed to get out of there.

 

“Magnus?”

 

Magnus, a once happy, brighter than life Warlock now looked up devastatingly heartbroken at his friend.

 

“Help me”

 

~~~

 

Alec had left the loft and immediately returned to the institute.

 

He needed to clear his head. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to be able to control the situation to his bidding, otherwise, he would lose control and tear the world down to make it right again.

 

Magnus was pregnant and he didn’t know what to do.

 

~~~

 

Magnus lay on the dark red couch in the Dumort. His shoulders shaking as he tried to contain his sobs. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop it. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Raphael looking down at him in concern.

 

“Papa”

 

The boy only referred to him as Papa when he knew that Magnus was truly hurting. He squeezed the Vampire’s hands.

 

“I’ll be alright Sweetheart. I just…I just need to get used to the fact that they all leave.”

 

Magnus looked down as he choked down a sob. He buried himself back under the blanket that Raphael gave him and continued to cry into the pillow. The Vampire tucked him in and squared his shoulders. There was a certain Shadowhunter that needed his brains kicked in.

 

~~~

 

Maryse was sitting at her son’s desk.

 

If it wasn’t for Magnus, Luke, and Brother Zachariah, she probably would’ve been de-runed by now. She promised herself that with her second chance she would do everything to set things right. She also promised herself that she would help her son with his mission to unite the Shadow World.

 

So, she was shocked when a fire message appeared in the office. She caught it and blanked out.

 

She had to be reading it wrong. She read it over a couple of times, feeling her anger rise. She stood up and stalked out of the office. She saw two of her three children.

 

“Isabelle, Jonathan where is your brother?”

 

The mentioned people flinched and jumped towards the voice. They saw that it was their mother and relaxed a bit. They inhaled sharply when they saw her stiff stance. She raised her eyebrows and gave them a pointed look. They pointed to the training hall where their brother was beating on a punching bag.

 

Maryse squared her shoulders and looked at her children.

 

“No one is to enter or disturb us”

 

They nodded before the door was slammed closed in their faces.

 

Jace and Izzy looked at each other before silently praying for their big brother.

 

~~~

 

“Alexander!”

 

Alec startled and whirled around. He visibly relaxed when he saw that it was only his mother.

 

“Mother, is there something I can help you with?”

 

Maryse eyed her son suspiciously and gestured him over to the bench. She waited until he was seated to speak.

 

“Actually, yes, there is”

 

Alec looked at her.

 

“I was sitting in your office when I got a fire message from Raphael Santiago and I think you should read it”

 

Maryse took the message out and showed it to her eldest. Alec eyed the message wearily and took it. He read the message over before spitting out his drink and looking at his mother.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me, son?”

 

Alec sighed and dived into the story. Of how Magnus was feeling off for a couple of weeks, the talk, how he walked out. He looked down when he was finished and sighed.

 

“ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD!!!”

 

Alec startled and looked to see his mother’s furious face.

 

“I did not raise you to be like that. How could you do that to Magnus? He has been nothing but loving and understanding towards you. He has never asked you for anything in return. Not even when it felt like you were still harboring your childhood crush on your brother. Alec, can you imagine how he must feel.”

 

Alec looked down, cause no, he did not know what Magnus was feeling. He just walked out of the loft without discussing things properly. He winced. He feels like a total jackass.

 

“No wonder Raphael is mad at you. Magnus must be devastated, Alexander. He’s over 400 years old. He’s never had a lasting relationship and then you come along. He probably wants to spend the rest of your life with you. Furthermore, he’s a man. He was never able to get a person pregnant or become pregnant himself, except for you”

 

Alec’s blood ran cold. He had promised Magnus that he would always be there for him and yet, here he was making it seem like this was about him. He should be happy about becoming a parent. He always wanted children and thought that he wasn’t going to be able to get that. Yet, here Magnus is giving him the greatest gift he could ask for and he ran like a coward.

 

He stood up. He needed to fix this now. He needed to tell Magnus that although he was scared, he was ready to become a parent. He wanted to be there for their child’s life. He looked at his mother with determination in his eyes.

 

“Mother, thank you for knocking some sense into me. I'm gonna go talk to Magnus.”

 

Maryse nodded her head, proudly.

 

“I also need the family ring”

 

Maryse gapped at her son.

 

“I’m gonna ask Magnus to marry me”

 

Maryse smiled and laughed through her tears as she hugged her son. She kissed him on the cheek before going back to the office to get the Lightwood family ring.


	2. Alec's Redemption?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so hella sorry that ive been a bit MIA but life decided to kick me in the ass and ive not been coping well. but i kind of decided that i needed to get my shit together and wrote this.

Raphael kept watching over his father figure as he slept, wiping the remnants of the tears off of his face. He hoped that the Lightwood boy had seen his fire message. He secretly hoped that he would go to the Hotel. Partly to yell at him and partly to rough him up a bit. Lily knocked on the door causing the Latino to look up.

 

“The Lightwood boy is here”

 

Raphael hissed and nodded and ordered her and Stan to guard the door until he returned. The beautiful, bouncy female nodded and mock saluted him. Raphael nodded and adjusted his jacket before he went down to the lobby.

 

He saw Alec shifting from side to side as he looked at the walls and ceiling and Raphael couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He cleared his throat and grinned in satisfaction when Alec jumped. He saw the Shadowhunter’s face light up in the excitement and then fall in disappointment.

 

“Is there anything that I can help you with?”

 

Alec steeled his expression and looked at the Vampire.

 

“I want to see Magnus”

 

Raphael’s fangs poked out from his gums and looked at the brat.

 

“Why should I?”

 

Alec frowned and opened his mouth to say something before Raphael had him pinned against the wall.

 

“You hurt him badly. He was so alone for so long and I know you know about his past relationships. He tells you about the one good thing that he’s always dreamed of and you abandoned him. Abandoned and destroyed him. I was there for him when he needed comfort and where were you? Running off and away from your damn feelings, again? I thought that you changed, Lightwood, but I was wrong”

 

Alec gritted his teeth and reversed their positions. He growled at the Vampire that he had pinned against the wall.

 

“You know nothing about us and you don’t know about our relationship, so you don’t have the right to say anything”

 

Raphael hissed in anger and kneed the Shadowhunter and watched him fly onto the floor. He looked menacing as he stepped closer to the brat.

 

“I don’t know about you. Magnus, I know plenty about. He was the one that raised me when I first turned 75 years ago. It is YOU who doesn’t know anything about him. You claim to know him, but from the time he’s met you to this point, he’s the one suffering from heartache. So, I will ask again, what do you want with my Papa?”

 

Alec’s jaw dropped as his brain tried to process the last part of the Vampire’s rant. His mind hyper-focused on the word ‘papa’ and frowned. Did Magnus really consider Raphael his son? He recalled a time where the Warlock once said that he treated all of the Downworlders in his care like his children. Did that mean the Vampire as well?

 

The Clan Leader watched as the Shadowhunter was silent and staring at the floor as if trying to burn a hole in the ground. He rolled his eyes and stomped his foot in front of the Shadowhunter. Alec jumped and blinked as he remembered where he currently was. He looked up at the angered Vampire.

 

“Well?”

 

Alec looked down and bit his lip.

 

“I know that I’ve screwed up by not saying anything to him the first time. I know that I should’ve said something, but it was so much to wrap my head around. I was thinking of asking Magnus to marry me first, and then to consider the option of adopting. I didn’t even know Warlocks were fertile?!?! So, I guess I freaked out about it, but I really am happy. I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to him cause I can’t live without him”

 

Alec and Raphael stared at each other. Each one not wanting to give up and letting the other win. Finally, Raphael sighed and pointed down the hall.

 

“Lily and Stan are guarding the door. You can tell them that I let you through”

 

“Thank You”

 

As Alec made his way towards the hallway, Raphael placed a hand on his chest to stop him. Alec looked at the Vampire as he stared back. Raphael grabbed a fistful of Alec’s shirt and turned him around to face him, fangs poking out.

 

“I swear to god Lightwood. If you hurt my Papa again, you will have the wrath of every Downworlder in the world after you. You will live to regret it if you hurt Magnus again..”

 

Alec and Raphael stared at each other before Alec nodded. Raphael released him after a few seconds and watched the Shadowhunter scurry down the hallway.

 

“I hope that I’m doing the right thing Papa”

 

///

 

Magnus’ eyes flew open as he felt someone watching him. He quickly sat up and looked around the room and spotted the Shadowhunter sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Magnus felt his jaw drop as a million and one thoughts going through his head.

 

_‘Why is he here?’_

 

Magnus was about to voice his thoughts when he saw Alec suddenly stand up and drop to his knee in front of him. His jaw dropped open in shock, once again, as he watched his probable ex-boyfriend.

 

“Marry me!!!”

 

Magnus gaped. He rubbed his eyes to see if he was still dreaming. Nope, Alec was still on his knee with the Lightwood family ring in his hand looking at him. He pinched himself on the arm and winced, rubbing the spot and finding the same scene in front of him.

 

“Are you insane?!?! First, you indicate that you didn’t even want the baby and now you’re gonna propose? This is just as stupid as that time you thought marrying Lydia was a good idea. Ugh, how dense can you Shadowhunters be?!?! AT LEAST SAY YOU WANT US BEFORE YOU PROPOSE!!!”

 

The ending of Magnus’ rant hoarse and broken with the way his voice cracked. The tears fell from the Warlock’s eyes as he slowly slid to the ground. He hiccuped and looked at the boy in front of him.

 

“If I say yes, how do I know that something like this won’t happen again? How can I trust you to not almost break my heart in the way that Camille did? It’s low but I’ve been in 17,000 different relationships to know that it takes one thing to take apart relationships. You may not have the experience for this, but I do and I know enough, even when it hurts the most”

 

Alec bit his lip and looked down. Magnus was right. He was always right. He had gone through numerous heartbreaks before deciding that love wasn’t for him and closing his heart off for over a century. Then Alec came in and he decided to give his heart another chance. Only for Alec to almost drive him back to that dark corner again. Even after that, there were so many times where Alec screwed up and nearly lost the beautiful man before him.

 

Exactly how many nights had Alec spent praying to the angel to give him more time with Magnus? To allow him a chance to truly love the man and to not take advantage of him. Only to go back on that promise as soon as his reckless Parabatai became involved. Magnus hadn’t even argued with him once about it, even though Alec argued about Magnus’ attention being somewhere else.

 

He gulped nervously and shook his head. He needed to fix this. This was what he wanted his entire life. To spend the rest of it with someone like Magnus and to have a family of their own. He looked up with firm determination and stalked towards the Warlock. His heart broke a little when he saw the man back up against the couch as far away from Alec as he could. Honestly, Alec couldn’t blame him.

 

Alec kneeled down on the ground in front of Magnus and looked at him.

 

“Mags, I can’t say that I’m as perfect as you think. I’ve made so many mistakes that I’m still surprised that you’re still with me. I've broken your heart so many times. I make the same mistakes so many times. You’re still there next to me and I couldn’t be happier. The way how I reacted earlier, you didn’t deserve it. You deserved so much better and that’s why if you’ll let me. I wanna be that person who makes sure you deserve the world”

 

Magnus looked on in shock as Alec got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. His breath hitched when he saw Alec’s family ring in the case. The Lightwood family ring. His hands flew to his mouth and he looked at Alec with tears in his eyes.

 

“Are you sure that you want me to wear that ring?”

 

Alec tilted his head in confusion and Magnus chuckled as he looked like a puppy. It clicked for him after a few seconds.

 

“Oh. Of course, I was the one that asked Mom for the ring and she agreed that you deserve to wear it. She would love it if you became a part of the family”

 

Magnus choked back the tears at how far Maryse has come. There was still a lot of redemption ahead for her, but this was a huge step. She and Magnus had faced off against each other during the Uprising and here they were now. Magnus would’ve never thought that he would be expecting her grandchild, but things had certainly changed for the better.

 

Magnus nodded his head as the tears freely fell from his eyes.

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you, Alexander”

 

Alec grinned sheepishly as he took Magnus’ hand and slipped the ring onto his finger. He leaned up and locked lips with the Warlock. He sighed in relief when it hit him that he wasn’t going to lose Magnus. Alec leaned back on to his heels and looked at Magnus.

 

“Hey, could I try something?”

 

“Of course, Alexander. What is it?”

 

Alec had leaned up and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist as he placed his head near his belly. He lifted the shirt a bit and placed a soft kiss on Magnus’ belly. The Warlock giggled and Alec smiled up at him.

 

“Hello, little one. Its Daddy. I'm sorry for causing Papa to stress and for your older brother to stress and go a little batty. I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect both of you. I promise to make sure that I will never break a promise or hurt Papa again. I can’t wait to meet you little one. That way I can tell you all about Papa and how we met. In the meantime though, you can stay in there and take your time growing.”

 

Magnus felt the tears gather in his eyes as he watched his fiancée talk to their baby.

 

Finally, he could have the happy ending he craved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isnt up to my standards since i lost the original idea for this chapter but i hope that it doesnt disappoint

**Author's Note:**

> wow....just wow


End file.
